


Shattered

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, Gen, Light and Darkness, Nightmares, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen's nightmares become worse and she soon realizes that the problem lies within herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

"Your name is Kristen Calaway. Your the daughter of the Undertaker. Your cousin's name is Leneah. Your engaged to Dean Ambrose," I spoke these words over and over again, sitting out on the little balcony, rocking back and forth, as I run my fingers over the scars from when the Wyatt Family captured me.  
  
I've been having dreams, no nightmares. I see myself walking through a never-ending graveyard, fog surrounds me and the nearby tombstones. I hear a voice, Bray's voice, whispering to me. Laughing and speaking in a foreign language.  
  
Ever since Leneah's _change_ I can't help but feel that it's all my fault. If I had just told her the truth, if I had just sat down and talked to her about it, maybe, just maybe, she would have been a little more understanding.  
  
I can't sleep because of all this guilt building up inside me. She hurt herself. Those marks on her arms, I can't believe she actually inflicted pain on herself! I was so caught up in my own life I didn't even stop to think how she might feel about all this.  
  
"What the _fuck_ did you do, Kristen?" I whispered. "You should have been there for her!" I dropped my head into my hands.   
  
"You can't help anyone, you're the one who needs help," the voice, his voice, broke through the air.  
  
"Shut up," I seethed.  
  
"You think Leneah is the only one who has _issues_?" the voice spoke to me. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to get it to go away. "You actually think you can survive in this world? Ha! You're just a child, living in a world of shattered dreams."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you don't. In the end you have to remember I will rip everything you ever loved apart. The darkness will take over," the voice whispered. "Kristen, you're loved ones will fear you, just as much as you fear yourself."  
  
"I won't let you!" I yelled staring at my reflection in the glass that surrounded me.  
  
Oh my god. It hadn't occurred to me before. I pressed my hands against the glass, staring into those white eyes, _my_ eyes.  
  
No. Darkness will _not_ overtake me.  
  
I stood slowly staring up into the night sky, staring into that darkness. But the darkness wasn't alone; stars were breaking throughout that black night.  
  
"Kristen?" Leneah said, joining me out on the balcony. "Everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." I smiled at her. Leneah put her hand on my shoulder before pulling me into a hug.  
  
"I know you're lying," she said. I laughed lightly.  
  
"I just, with everything going on with you, I feel like it's my fault, I was scared though. I should have sat you down and told you what I knew," I admitted and pulled away from her. Leneah ran her fingers through her short hair as those red eyes met mine.  
  
"Well, it's too late for that now. Just from this point on we should be honest with each other," Leneah spoke up and I nodded. "Let's start by you telling me what else is bothering you."  
  
I ran my hands over my face, sighing and staring back up at the endless sea of stars.  
  
"I thought I was scared of darkness. Funny, huh?" I gave her a small, sad smile. "But I realized it's _me_ I am afraid of."  
  
Leneah didn't question me, because she felt the same way about herself.  
  
"We are going to walk through our shattered lives together," Leneah spoke softly to me. "We'll find the light we need one day."  



End file.
